Goodnight, My Angel
by OfPaperPlanesAndPlasticWings
Summary: Ymir's awoken for the fifth time in one week by her daughter. Historia's asleep and Ymir finds herself alone on this one as she tries to calm down the kid. [Warning: Manga spoilers. Only rated T for cursing.]


**A/N: I really love this song. I'm a total sap for it.**

**I'm not entirely sure where the inspiration came for this little fic. My girlfriend and I had been discussing earlier Ymir as a parent and somehow this sort of just... happened.**

**As I stated before in my other yumikuri story, I headcanon Ymir as a hermaphrodite, which is my explanation for her and Historia having a kid. If that's not your cup of tea, that's cool, too. Could have been a magical-lesbian baby. That's all up to your imagination and never explained here so go nuts.**

**I included part of the song in the fic please don't hate-**

**UPDATE: Forgot to put this was complete. No, this isn't being added on to. Sorry.**

* * *

A loud cry from across the room roused Ymir out of a dreamless slumber, her eyes shot wide as she recognized the sound of wailing and sat up as quick as she could. "Shit, shit, shit!" She grumbled, turning her head to the side to look at the still sleeping figure that was her wife.

How the hell had she not woken up? It didn't matter. The whole thing was practically clockwork by now.

For the past two weeks, the area had received nothing but thunderstorms. They found out by the third storm that whenever there was a roll of thunder, their child would start crying and would not stop until it came to an end. Probably from how loud the sound was. Ymir thought it was colic. Historia was convinced she was afraid of the bad weather, such as she had trouble herself when she was younger.

'But that's ridiculous,' She thought to herself as she forced herself out of the comfy bed and trudged to the crib. 'It's a fucking baby.' Still, the new parents were exhausted from each night trying to put the infant back to sleep, usually taking turns every thirty minutes.

Standing over the crib, she tried to gently shush the baby, picking the child up carefully. "Runa," She whined as quietly as she could. "It's two in the morning. I want to sleep." Of course, Ymir could say whatever she wanted, but it wouldn't mean a thing. The youngster in name softened a bit at the sound of her name, before continuing to cry out. "Shit, kid!"

Ymir wasn't good at this parenting thing. She knew she wasn't. Historia had this amazing motherly instinct and was able to deal with the kid easily. The freckled woman, however, had trouble from day one, trying to figure out if she was even holding their "bundle of joy" correctly.

Runa continued to cry, unhappy with the next roll of thunder.

On one hand, Ymir desperately wanted Historia to wake up. She was better at being the silent moral support of the team while the blonde would try to calm the child. On the other hand, she knew just how tired Historia had to be, and figured she needed the rest. Again, how Historia was still asleep was a wonder in itself to Ymir. If only she could have slept through the crying, too. It would have been nice to get more than four hours rest for a night. Whomever had the bright idea of babies was a ridiculous person. They should just be able to grow adults out of a garden patch. So much less work.

Trying to quiet her, Ymir brought Runa up more towards her shoulder, rubbing her back slightly. Was it really just a case of the storm scaring her? Maybe she was just gassy. No, she'd find, as after ten minutes, she got nothing.

Diaper change? Clean. Holding her upside-down? Nothing. Hungry? As if she could wake up Historia right now… Though they did have some milk they had saved, didn't they? Quickly, Ymir left the room with her daughter to see if maybe it was hunger. Upon attempted to being fed, Runa would have none of it, continuing to wail her head off. Not hungry.

With a huff, she continued to walk around, gently rocking the stubborn girl as she debated leaving the room once again. Still, Historia slept like a rock and Ymir was feeling incredibly jealous by the second and yet helpless as Runa remained upset and it seemed like there was nothing she could do about it. She really was a failure as a parent, wasn't she? She couldn't even get her own kid to calm down and go back to sleep.

"How are you still awake?" Runa cried in response. "Seriously. You took a nap earlier that lasted maybe forty minutes. You have to be exhausted. Can you please just go to sleep, little one?" Apparently, no.

With a groan of frustration, Ymir took a seat in the rocking chair they had gotten, knowing it would not make a difference but continuing to rock anyway. "Dammit… Of all the things you could have inherited, you get your mother's stubbornness." She tightened her hold slightly on the kid and mumbled a curse under her breath in Eotena tongue.

Surprisingly, that managed to quiet her down a bit. Was that it? Had she been holding her too loosely or something. She felt like she wasn't being careful enough like this, almost like she could squish her or something. Still, it seemed to be the case that Runa had just wanted to feel more secure as Ymir rocked back and forth, the cries growing softer until it was nothing more than a whimper every few seconds. Ymir felt like she was ready to hit her forehead in frustration.

"That's all it took, huh?" Ymir asked, trying to keep her voice light. Another roll of thunder, Runa squirmed in her arms, about ready to continue wailing. "**Not again…**" She grumbled in Eotena once more. That got her quiet.

Did a foreign tongue really get her to calm down?

None of it made sense. Then again, the whole situation didn't make sense. Titans were people that had been changed into giant creatures. Her and Historia could reproduce. Apparently, they had a child that was comforted by what seemed like unintelligible growling to the average ear.

"**It's okay, little one.**" She grumbled. Runa's body seemed to finally unwind as she spoke. "**It's okay.**"

So she had something over Historia. Her wife couldn't speak Eotena. Maybe she wasn't as useless as she thought. Their daughter was just sort of fucked up.

By the next roll of thunder, Runa had managed to calm down, starting to slowly nod off and try to keep herself awake. "**Quit fighting it.**" Ymir muttered. "**It's** **not gonna do you any good to stay awake even longer.**" Runa jerked her eyes open once again. Damn, she was determined. So stubborn. This was all Historia's fault.

"I bet you're just acting like this because you're tired and you have no idea how to deal with that, huh?" Runa yawned. "You're just grumpy because you're tired."

Or she could have just been a little shit to teach her and Historia a lesson. Message received: no more kids.

Struggling, Ymir bit her lip, knowing she needed to get her to sleep. Hell, she wanted to just go to bed herself. Closing her eyes, the freckled woman concentrated, trying to remember back to her childhood. It was fuzzy, but she was able to remember part of a lullaby in her youth she swore her mother had sung. But she could only remember maybe a verse. And it was rusty as hell from what she could recall and very little of it could she actually translate to a human tongue when she thought about it. Still, she opened her mouth, and attempted to sing as softly as she could.

"_**Goodnight, my angel, time to close your eyes…**_" She winced, not sure if she was really right at all. "_**And save these questions for another day.**_"

While it seemed like Historia would sleep through canons if they went off right then and there, Ymir kept her voice down, slightly out of embarrassment and hopefully to keep her partner in dreamland. "_**I think I know what you've been asking me, and I think you know what I've been trying to say.**_" By some act of magic, it seemed to be working, the low growling putting her to sleep. 'Good,' She thought to herself, slowing down her rocking. "_**I promise I will never leave you, and you should always know: wherever you may go, no matter where you are, I never will be far away.**_" Except for in dreamland. In which case, in a few minutes, she herself would be very, very far away. That bed was looking more and more comfortable by the second.

"_**Someday we'll all be gone but lullabies go on and on…**_" Ymir began to stand up, heading back to the crib. Runa was starting to finally give up her fight, letting her eyes close. "_**They never die. That's how you and I will be.**_"

You know, when she wasn't crying or being a pain in the ass, they really had made a cute kid, Historia and herself. There was no denying it; Ymir was a gene bully. Brown hair, olive skin, freckles… Even the amber eyes. At least she had inherited Historia's button nose and big eyes. It made her actually cute, for a baby.

Placing her down gently, Runa gave a grunt, not too happy to be put back down, until Ymir brushed her finger against her cheek. "**Relax.** I'm still here."

Seconds later, the infant was out like a light, tuckered out from the screaming she had done earlier.

Ymir let out a sigh or relief, gently, running her hand through her short, dark curls. Though she didn't like to admit it, especially aloud, the small girl had her wrapped around her little finger. She was adorable when she wanted to be and it still amazed her that she had helped create the infant in front of her.

She hesitated, not sure if she would wake Runa back up or not. Leaning down, she pressed a kiss to the top of her head, reluctant for the first time since she woke up to actually go back to bed. Honestly, she was kind of content to stand there and watch her.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist, forcing her head over towards the now-awake blonde. "Hey," She greeted softly. Ymir brought an arm around her shoulder. "Shit, did I wake you?" Historia shook her head.

"I woke up ten minutes ago…" She mumbled.

"Why the hell didn't you help me out?" Ymir stared down, a little more than ticked off that her wife hadn't stepped in. Historia looked up, smiling.

"I figured you could handle it. Besides, last night the roles were reversed. You did a good job." Ymir wasn't sure what she wanted to do. Historia chose for her, leaning up to press her lips against her cheek. "It was very sweet. I didn't know you could sing."

She was tempted to comeback with not knowing their child was a freak. Or that Historia had been awake. Instead, she shuffled slightly, uneasy about having been heard and being overwhelmed with fatigue once more. Still, she stayed near the crib, not making a motion to move.

"She's beautiful, His," Ymir sighed. "For some odd reason, I don't want to go back to sleep."

"That's the second wind talking," Historia teased. Tugging on her wife's arm, she gave her a small smile. "Come on, let's get you back to bed. Otherwise, I'll be dealing with two cranky children."

Ymir obeyed, heading back to the wonderful comfort that was their bed and sighing happily as her back hit the mattress. Much better. "I remember the first few nights when we had Runa sleep in bed with us. I didn't get a damn wink. I couldn't quit watching her." She recalled.

Historia turned onto her side to watch Ymir. A small smile rested on her face as she held her hand briefly. "I remember that. You kept falling asleep at the table the following day."

Ymir closed her eyes, giving a small "Mm," in response.

"Let's just hope we'll all get more sleep with the next one."

Next one? Ymir's eyes shot open as Historia rolled onto her other side.

"Wait, what? Next one?"

"Go back to sleep, Ymir."


End file.
